1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting arrangements for sealing strips in general, and in particular, to mounting arrangements for sealing strips for motor vehicles and the like.
2. Prior Art
It has been long accepted in the automobile industry that doors, trunk lids, hoods and the like for motor vehicles must be provided with weather seals or sealing strips. Such weather seals are necessary to enhance reliability and comfort. As might be imagined, the prior art is replete with different techniques utilized over the years to mount weather seals on motor vehicle doors. Some such weather seals are mounted on the vehicle bodies, some are mounted on the doors, and some are mounted on both. In each instance and variation, however, it has been necessary to provide separate and independent mounting means, often in the form of screws, rivets or specialized fasteners or through the use of flanges and flange-gripping structure. Even in those instances where sealing strips have been integrally formed with wire carriers, portions of which project from the sealing strip and are available for engagement with securing means, the securing means have been independently manufactured and attached, prior to affixation of the weather seal, or as part of the affixation process. This point is well illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,601,512-Gagnier; 2,607,965-Gagnier; 2,612,665-Scott; 2,657,438-Spraragen; 2,720,685-Harris; 2,902,732-Beck, et al; 2,919,478-Sehn, et al; 3,071,826-Ziffer; 3,167,824-Berwanger; 3,171,165-Pryor; 3,213,494-Mayers, et al; 3,411,245-Strutevant; 3,572,799-Truesdell, et al; and, 4,270,792-Mathieson, et al. British Pat. No. 1,070,547-Happich and French Pat. No. 2,548,742-Mesnel are also illustrative.
In a disparate art, a method of construction is known wherein overlapping surfaces of two members can be joined to one another with integrally formed rivets, often referred to as BTM buttons, rather than by separately manufactured and applied rivets, screws and the like, or by welding or similar procedures. Such "TOG-L-LOC" joints can be manufactured according to processes developed by BTM Corporation of Marysville, Mich. The processes and related equipment are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,735; 4,574,453; and, 4,574,473. The teachings of these patents are incorporated by reference. Briefly, and by way of example, two layers are joined by a composite, extruded elongated rivet formed in and from both layers, and further extruded through an opening in one of the layers. The opening is formed by the extrusion process. Two or more metal sheets to be joined are first placed in overlapping or face-to-face relationship and thereupon placed into a press with the lower surface of the sheet metal assembly disposed on the surfaces of an appropriate die. As the press is actuated, the punch moves downwardly towards the sheet metal pieces and the die. Upon engagement of the die and the sheet metal, the sheet metal is caused to be drawn downwardly toward the upper surface of an anvil. There is no fracturing or shearing of the metal because of the provision a radius around the periphery of an opening in the die and the clearance between the opening and the punch. The drawing action results directly from the coaction of the punch and the opening. As the punch approaches the anvil at a distance less than the total combined original thickness of sheet metal pieces, there is a transverse or lateral extrusion of the metal, which results in the formation of a laterally enlarged shape, such as shown in FIG. 4 of this application, which defines a mechanical interlock between the sheet metal pieces. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that FIG. 4 of this application is not drawn fully to scale, but is intended to provide a representative illustration of the cross-section configuration of the metal forming the joint. The result is a strong, permanent and leak proof joint.
Although the form of the integrally formed rivet will vary with the punching and extruding technique which are utilized in each instance, the overall effect is essentially the same, namely the need for a separately formed rivet and performed holes is eliminated. Other integral rivet techniques are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,252,289-Murray, Jr.; 2,713,197-Schmidt (construction of wheels); 3,216,758-Bohlen; and, 3,731,369-Johnson (post and sheet panel construction for trailer bodies).
Mounting arrangements for sealing strips according to this invention marry the teachings of these disparate arts, and for the first time, provide an assembly wherein weather seals can be affixed to doors for motor vehicles and the light without the need or expense of separately manufacturing and attaching independent fastening means to the door or door structure for receiving the weather seals. Instead, structural members for motor vehicles and the like according to this invention are formed with or joined by rivet means formed integrally from one of the members along a gap to be sealed and, in the case of joined members, extending through the other of the members, the rivet means projecting axially and then radially beyond the other of the members; and, a weather seal or sealing strip affixed to the rivet means. The invention provides an elegant solution to the problems of mounting sealing strips or weather seals on doors for motor vehicles and the like, and in so doing, eliminates the need for an entire assembly step; namely the attachment of independent means for attaching the sealing strip.